<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rowena and you one-shots! by llacutegayll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175205">Rowena and you one-shots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llacutegayll/pseuds/llacutegayll'>llacutegayll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean is kind of a dick, F/F, Fluff, I love Rowena so much I’m gonna cry, Lesbians, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader Needs a Hug, Rowena Needs A Hug, There’s not enough Rowena/you stuff, maybe smut?, so here you go, who knows - Freeform, why isn’t there more fanfics of her she’s so cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llacutegayll/pseuds/llacutegayll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I’m bored. I love Rowena, and protective Dean and Sam. There will be smut in some chapters, I hope I don’t abandon this one. There will be fluff, smut, drama and more!</p><p>With that being said, please don’t read if there’s a warning at the start of a chapter, I know it says that no archive warnings apply, but it’s just a precaution. If there is a warning, and you get triggered easily, please don’t read that chapter. </p><p>I would love to make all the ideas on my own, but don’t be afraid to request something. It just has to be consensual, and not too graphic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rowena MacLeod &amp; You, Rowena MacLeod/Reader, Rowena MacLeod/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rowena and you one-shots!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Sam and Dean are grocery shopping. At least, that’s what you think. Being a friend of the Winchesters, Lucifer is on your tail. But, Rowena gets there first. She hexes you with a truth hex bag. But, she forgets about Lucifer. Y/n banishes him from the bunker before he can hurt Rowena.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowena was a bitch. You had just declared that. How you came to this accusation was the way she looked at you, the way she walked as if she owned everything and everyone was sickening, but you could never be mad at her. She was just too perfect, and beautiful. The way her red hair flows down her chest, how her cheeks are glazed with a soft sprinkle of freckles, her brown eyes looking so perfect when she smiles that smile, the one that’s not that wicked, but makes you feel uncomfortable. You were, of course, unbelievably in love with her.  </p><p>Although, you could never tell her that. She was too perfect for you. A small hunter. And by small, you meant shorter than her. Although you were only 2 inches shorter than her, she still has that looming presence that makes you feel small. Hell, even Sam Winchester felt small in her presence or when he’s under her gaze. The power that radiates off of her is intoxicating. </p><p>When you first met her, you were helping Sam and Dean deal with the big baby that was the King of Hell. Crowley was being, well, the King of Hell. He was wreaking havoc, Sam and Dean were trying to stop him. Apparently, he was addicted to Human blood, just like how Sam was addicted to Demon blood. When Rowena showed up, you could feel the pit in your stomach grow. Although, it wasn’t out of fear. For some reason, she could see right through you. She would flirt with you, until either Dean or Sam stepped in. She would back off, but wink. </p><p>Whenever you’d see Rowena, it seemed to happen. She would flirt with her perfect hair, her perfect eyes, perfect face, perfect magic, perfect perfect perfect! </p><p>You hate Rowena, because she is so fucking perfect. <br/><br/>But for some reason, one night, when she stopped by the bunker again, something seemed off. It was at this point, you knew that Lucifer was out of the cage again and riding Cas. Rowena looked.... scared. An emotion you’d never seen on her before, it had scared you. </p><p>“Rowena, a—are you okay?” You had asked, looking for some reason why she was sad. Looking for that spark in her eyes, but you couldn’t find it. “Aye, lass. I need your help. I’m not one to beg, but it’s either you, or the Winchesters.” She stopped and laughed. “The last time, we didn’t end in a good note. I can’t see them.” She explained. Rowena could read people like a book, so she saw the confusion in your eyes before you could speak. “And, no, it doesn’t involve murder or killing anyone, lass.” She answered. </p><p>You allowed her to come in, the boys were on a milk run, they were probably going to be back in an hour or two. “So, Ro, what do you need? Is it Crowley again? Because if it is-” she interrupted you, “no, lass, it isn’t my poor excuse of a son. It’s, well. You..” She paused, looking for a reaction. You squinted your eyes. </p><p>You were confused. </p><p>“Why is it me?” You asked. Was she going to confess? Would this be your chance to confess to her about how you feel?- “Lucifer is after you, dear. Knowing how horrible he can be, I wanted to let you know. I have a hex bag, if he gets close to you.” Oh. Well, you could deal with that later. “Thank you, Rowena. Wait- why is he after me?” “Leverage, deary.” She stated matter of factly. As if she wasn’t surprised or scared at all. She put the hex bag in your back pocket. You went to move, but her hand was still there. <br/><br/>“Rowena, uh, you can uh let go now.” She squeezed your ass, and made you squeak. She winked, she was just playing. “Rowena. Stop. Please.” You spit out. She takes the hint and stops. You really Sam and Dean were here. Rowena just stared at you, wondering if you’d make a move. “So, dear. You are beautiful, you know that?” The hex bag in your back pocket began to shake. “Uh...” you stuttered out, “uhh, thank you.” Great. You’re a blushing mess in front of one of the most powerful witches. Honestly, you didn’t feel like yourself. Cas, Sam, Dean was all washed from your mind. </p><p>You get a call from Sam. <em>“Hello? Y/n? We need your help researching.” </em>You groaned. “Sam, dammit, I thought you researched it already?” You heard Dean yell <em>“yeah, bitch.” “Because, Y/n.” <br/></em><br/>“That’s not an answer, Winchester.” You snapped. You heard Sam sigh. Dean asked Sam for the phone, they fought for 2 minutes forgetting about you. Finally, you hear Dean say: <em>“Y/n. We need to research what knocks out an alpha Vampire, but doesn’t kill it.”</em> </p><p>“Dean. I though you and Sam were just going for groceries? Why did you lie?” You demanded, more annoyed than ever. “<em>We didn’t want you to get hurt, sweetheart.” </em>You heard Dean say, the name calling, the pet names were not helping your anger. You were frustrated with Dean and Sam, and also sexually frustrated. “Dear, are you alright?” Rowena asked. “<em>Y/n/n, who is that?</em>” “It’s Rowena, Dean.” You stated. <br/><br/>The line went silent. “<em>We’re coming home. Now</em>.” Dean said. “Guys, whatever this is about, you need the alpha blood. I’ll research. Rowena was just giving me a protection hex bag.” You state. “Plus, if anything goes south, I’ll keep you guys in my pocket.” You said. <em>“Y/n/n please, be safe.”</em> Sam said. “Will do, Samsquatch.” You pretended to hang up, putting your phone in your pocket. </p><p>“Honestly, love, I don’t know why you hang out with those dumbasses. They’re just trouble, hot, and daddy issues.” She said, you snorted. “Yeah, says you who could easily snap my neck right now.” You said. “Y/n, I wanted to let you know, I will always be here.” Rowena stated. “Rowena, I-” </p><p>“Enough, Y/n. You don’t have to say anything. Girl-to-girl here, we have to stick with each other.” She says. You felt the pit growing in your stomach, although it was not fear. Somehow, Rowena had gotten closer. Although you were scared, you didn’t move. She kissed you.  Rowena. The woman you’ve been fantasizing about for 5 months, is kissing you. Her hands reach down, and her knee goes in between your legs. You gasp. The other side of the phone, was Sam and Dean calling for you. You’d forgotten about them. </p><p>As she was kissing you, she pulled your phone out of your pocket. She puts it on speaker. “Hello, boys.” She greets. “<em>Rowena. If you-</em>” “Yes, yes Samual, you’ll kill me if I touch her, or hurt her. I know the pleasantries.” She deadpans. “Bye-bye boys, Y/n is sick, and she can’t research right now.” She hung up the phone, Sam and Dean not getting a chance to respond. </p><p>“R-Ro. What was that?” You asked. Genuinely confused. “That, my dear, was a kiss.” She stated. You made your bitch face, “I know that was a kiss, smartass. Why?” You questioned. “Oh, because my dear. Without that, the protection spell wouldn’t work.” She stated. </p><p>You smiled. You were feeling flirty. “If that’s what gets you to kiss me, I’d do it more often.” You said without thinking. </p><p>Wait. <br/><br/>Rowena starts laughing, all your embarrassment washed away. You laughed along with her. All your worries had flown out the window. Her laugh makes your chest feel light, her smile makes you feel high. You’re both laughing, now. “Dear, if you wanted to kiss me so bad, you could’ve asked.” She laughs, her smile is breathtaking. “Ro, I- I-“ you begin, trying to calm your laughter. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” You say. </p><p>Rowena stopped laughing. <em>This is where I die. </em>You think. </p><p>“Y/n. No ones said that about me for... centuries.” Rowena confesses. “I’m sorry, Ro, I shouldn’t have-” </p><p>She cuts you off with a kiss. This time, it’s passionate. It’s loving. Her pale hands roam your body, and you throw your arms around her neck. Her hands going up and down your sides. </p><p>The fluttering of wings break your trances. You freeze. No, you don’t freeze because of fear, you freeze because something made you freeze. “Red, I thought we had a thing.” You hear someone say. Your face pales. “Lucifer.” You whisper. “Hey there, peach.” He says, his voice sickeningly sweet. </p><p>He turns you around, looking you up and down. “Luci, please leave her out of this.” Rowena pleaded. You were shocked, Rowena wasn’t one to plead. “Now, now, red. I just got here and your telling me what to do.” Lucifer says. He starts carving into Rowena. But she doesn’t break down once. “Let’s turn it up a notch, huh?” He says. He holds her in place as he burns her. She’s screaming, now. Lucifer is smirking. Rowena fights back, her power barely effects him. “Wrong choice, red.” </p><p>Books are thrown across the room, the chairs are turned over. There’s blood on the floor from Rowena. <em>Deans going to have a fit. </em>You scold yourself when you think about that, Rowena is in danger and you’re thinking about Dean.  </p><p>You feel yourself loosen up. He’s putting all of his power on Rowena. You cut your hand, making an archangel sigil. Rowena was screaming, she was being tortured. “Hey, Satan.” Lucifer turned. “Eat my ass.” You said as you slammed your hand onto the sigil. Lucifer screams and then he’s gone. </p><p>You rush to Rowena’s side, you hold her head in your lap and she hisses. You hold her. “R-Ro. Are you okay?” You ask. “Aye, I’m okay lass.” She says. Rowena’s hand goes limp and your head starts to spin. “Ro, hey, Ro? Ro! Rowena! Please, no, don’t go. Please, I love you, Ro. I can’t lose you, please.” You cried. Rowena smiles at you, she takes your hand. “Not the first person to kill me, the hex bag.” She whispers. </p><p>You get her off of the floor and carry her to the couch. You pull the hex bag out of your pocket. You put it in her hands. She whispers something in Latin. Rowena’s eyes go purple, her wounds healing instantly. You gasp as the burns go away. </p><p>Rowena smiles at you. “You love me, lass?” She asks. You flush. Embarrassed. Rowena giggles, “no need to be embarrassed, love. I love you too.” She declares. “Why do you think I gave you the hex bag instead of using it myself? You were the first person to actually see me for me, and not a witch in a long, long time.” She continued. “You saw me, you helped me, you showed me kindness I can never repay. The last person who did that tried to kill me. I love you, Y/n.” </p><p>The bunker doors open. Sam and Dean come in with their guns. Dean was the first one to notice the mess.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’d we miss?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>